Orchidblossoms regrets
by MistletoeTheCat
Summary: Orchidblossom was born wery weak but like a miracle, she survived. She didnt seem to have any powers and the clan wanted to throw her in the river. She was never a good fighter or hunter. Her life seems tough, but when she falls in love with the handsome ninjacat Sagesky her life gets even tougher.
1. Chapter 2

Chapters:

Prologue

Allegiances

Kithood

Fighting is fun!

Super mission, catch the birds

The endless hunting is lame

Overhearing is not always the best way of hearing

The war begins

Never be the same

Lionpaw is trapped

A mask on my face

Friendly killer

Falling for the ninja

Exposed with kits

Dangerous daddy

Orchidblossom, innocent victim or murderous kittycat?

The little killer in training

Mean mother

One feisty ninja

Epilogue

PROLOGUE

In the Cave of the power, a she-cat was giving birth, her ears twitching, tail moving from side to side, and elderly queens by her side. This was not her first litter so she knew what to do, yet she felt as nervous as a kitten on their apprentice ceremony. And after a little while, two beautiful she-kits laid on her side, one dark beige with green eyes, stripes and a small beginning of a mane, the other smaller and weaker, light beige with even lighter beige on her chest,muzzle,underbelly and a lighter beige stripe on her head and a long tail like her mother.

The entire Tribe of the powery mountain cheered when the she-cat and the elderly queens held up the kits for the tribe to see, their Stoneteller had finally given birth to her other litter! The one with mane looks so strong but the little one, will she survive? Whisper after whisper could be heard from cat to cat. Stoneteller hissed at the clan, any cat that dared to judge her kits would be thrown to the hawks. The darker one with mane got the name Lionkit after her lion-like appearance, the smaller and lighter one Orchidkit after orchids that grew outside the Power cave.

The little kits soon opened their eyes and learned how to walk and talk and their mother was so proud of them, and the little light one proved her tribemates wrong when she ran out from Cave of power to get her fresh-kill one day. Still, her life was easy and care-free, but it would not be so for very long.

ALLEGIANCES

The tribe of powery mountain

Stoneteller

Rainycloud - Big, muscular she-cat with an unusual dappled pelt like a leopard, red gems over her body and a long tail.

Head warrior

Dropi – Grey she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes, and long legs.

Warriors

Mistletoe – Small and battle-scarred tom with fluffy white fur and green eyes.

Frostbreeze – Pretty, grey she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes and a black stripe over her eyes.

Blazingflame – Big, sturdy, she-cat with grey fur and big, flame-colored dots behind her ears.

Dawnheart – Small, light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Blackshadow – Big, jet black tom with small white markings.

Nightbird – Light she-cat with black stripes.

Apprentices

Orchidpaw - small, light beige she-cat with red eyes.

Lionpaw - Big, dark beige she-cat with a lion mane.

Queens

Sunfish – Once a very pretty she-cat with a silvery grey fur, yellow eyes, and broad back and head. The eldest of the nursery queens.

Thrushleap – Small white she-cat with brown legs and tail-tip. Youngest of the nursery queens.

Cloverleg – Reddish she-cat with green eyes.

Elders

Sunset - Yellow she-cat with grey eyes.

THE NINJA CATS

King

Echo – Swift and strong black tom with yellow eyes, white underbelly, paws, and chest.

Queen

Mist – Beautiful white she-cat with grey stripes and blue eyes.

Heir

Shadow – Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Lightning – Small white tom with blue eyes, black ear tips, paws, and tail tip.

Cloud - White she-cat with grey freckles and yellow eyes

Snow samurais

Snow – Small, white she-cat with yellow eyes and tufted ears.

Ice – Slim white tom with a thick pelt and long legs.

Birch – Big tom with light grey fur and blue eyes

Sagesky – Big tom with white fur, a grey mask and other grey markings. Used to be a wildcat.

Shadow ninjas

Dark – Dark grey tom with a short fur and brown eyes

Star – Muscular black she-cat with battle scars

Moon - White she-cat with black spots.

Oak – Sturdy tom with long, black fur and long claws.

Wolf – Dark grey tom with a white underbelly, lighter grey stripes, and a canine-like body.

Sand tunnelers

Ginger- Ginger tabby she-cat.

Gorse – Sand colored tom with a short tail.

Sun – Light colored tom with golden stripes.

Nursing dams

Dove - Pretty she-cat with thick, soft, glossy white fur, green eyes, short legs and a finely shaped head that narrows towards the muzzle.

Seniors

Boulder – Dark grey tom with long legs and both tail and ears clown away. Oldest cat in the clan. Former shadow ninja.

SUNCLAN

Leader

Sharpstar – Big she-cat with beige fur, black stripes, and sharp claws.

Deputy

Smokefur – Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat

Snowleaf - Small white she-cat with fluffy fur, one green and one blue eye, torn ears. Deaf of age.

Forestnose – Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Applepaw – Light she-cat with brown eyes.

Warriors

Whitespot – Muscular black tom with white fur on his chest and yellow eyes.

Ravenwing – Brown tabby tom with a long tail.

Shivereye – Calico tom with big ears and yellow eyes.

Riverrose - Beige she-cat with green eyes.

Quietstream - Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Shyflash – Plump ginger tabby she-cat with a broad face and shoulders. Used to be a medicine cat apprentice.

Duskdrop – Dusky brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Spidertounge - Grey tabby tom with a black spot on his tongue that looks like a spider.

Queens

Kindcheek - Oriental she-cat with brown eyes.

Glossyfur – Black and white she-cat with a glossy fur.

Elders

Blossomear – White she-cat with grey and brown spots on her back and a grey muzzle of age. Oldest cat in Sunclan.

Lilysun – Grey she-cat with green eyes.

Treefoot – Reddish tom with brown eyes and long legs. Youngest of the elders.

Cats outside the clans

Queenie - Cream colored she-cat with a fluffy coat, a kittypet.

Louisia - A light ginger-tabby she-cat with a thick fur, a kittypet.

Smokie - An elderly tom with a grey fur and long tail, a loner.

Other animals

Teddy - Big, sturdy brown female dog with a white underbelly and a snub face. A boxer.

Lumi - a muscular brown male dog that lives with Teddy. A Labrador retriever.

Daphne - A black, brown and white female dog. A Finnish Hound.

Rosey - An elderly black dog that lives with Louisa. A Flatcoated retriever

 **KIT HOOD**

\- Can I be a tribe warrior this time? Orchidkit begged.

\- No, you can be a stinky Sunclan warrior again, Lionkit replied with a big smile on her face.

\- But I have always been a Sunclan warrior why can't I be... ARGH! Orchidkit screamed when Lionkit had tackled her down and sank her teeth into her shoulder.

\- I`m going to kill you weak Sunclan cat! Lionkit roared with glory. I-I- need t-to get her, Orchidkit thought. But she is so much stronger than me! With all her power she kicked Lionkit hard in the guts and got up. Lionkit fell to the ground and made an `OUMPH´ sound. Orchidkit quickly got up on her hind legs with her paws in the air ready to ram them down onto Lionkit, but Lionkit quickly got up and positioned herself like Orchidkit and they rammed into each other and both fell to the ground and started clawing each other in a big ball of fur and claws, on the top of a cave, a big she-cat with a dappled pelt was watching them with a satisfied smile.

\- That´s enough for today, clean yourselves and get some fresh-kill, Rainycloud said before walking into Power cave.

\- Mother obviously thinks I am the best fighter, Lionkit bragged as she was cleaning herself.

\- Nu-uh, I am the best, Orchidkit protested. From the fresh-kill pile, their mother sighed and got up and started walking towards them.

\- Stop this fighting immediately and get some fresh kill, I think you are an amazing fighter Lionkit, so go in and eat, Orchidkit, you still have dirt under your muzzle, let me get that for you. Rainycloud bent down to lick the dirt off of Orchidkit and then walked into the Power cave to talk with Nightbird. Orchidkit sighed, doesn`t mother think I am a good fighter?

In the Power cave, it was half dark as usual and a few cats were eating fresh kill near the fresh kill pile while talking to each other, some had taken their prey to the warrior's den. The queens enjoyed their fresh kill in the nursery and Sunset ate her hare in the elder's sandpit. Her mother and sister were laying near the fresh kill pile talking to Nightbird and Dropi joined them. Her mother turned around and looked at Orchidkit.

\- Orchidkit what ARE you doing? Don`t stand there like you have never entered Power cave before! Come here and enjoy the daily meal with us! Orchidkut walked towards the four cats, took a squirrel from the pile and laid down.

\- Rainycloud, have you found out their powers yet? Nightbird asked Rainycloud with a curious, tone.

\- Yes, actually I have found out Lionkits.

\- OH TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, WHAT IS IT!? Dropi jumped up like she had sat herself down at a hedgehog. Nightbird reacted more calmly, leaning towards Rainycloud with a curious look.

\- She can read minds, Rainycloud answered.

\- What an amazing gift to an amazing kit, Nightbird replied. I will go rest in the warrior's den with Blazingflame now, she said, walking away.

\- Oh, what a unique talent! Dropi answered. I have never heard of anything like that! But you haven´t found out Orchidkits?

\- No, I haven´t, Rainycloud replied. But she is still only halfway through her second moon, there will be over three moons until she becomes an apprentice.

\- Yes, but kits must show powers before they are three moons old, and you know that if she doesn´t have any powers we have to throw her in the Stream of power?

\- Yes Dropi, I know. I made the rule myself many moons ago. And you are right. And I would certainly not want such a shame in the tribe. But as I said, give her half a moon of time. Even you know to never argue with a Stoneteller,Dropi. Rainycloud suddenly got up and walked into her nest in the Cave of power leaving Dropi, Orchidkit, Lionkit, and her almost untouched owl.

There was a long awkward silence. Orchidkit wanted to run after her mother or scream for her but her legs and mouth didn't listen. Lionkit seemed to have the same problem. Dropi looked after Rainycloud until she couldn´t be seen anymore, then she turned her head to the kits.

\- Pfft, I don't know what got into her.

 **FIGHTING IS FUN**

\- Let all cats old enough to use their power gather under the Power cave for a Tribe meeting! Orchidkit saw her mother jump up onto the Power cave with no effort. The whole Tribe gathered under the Power cave to watch and listen to her mother. She could feel Dropi behind her.

\- SILENCE! Rainycloud yowled and the whole clan silenced and looked up. Orchidkit has aged 3 moons and still hasn`t shown any powers. We all know that any kit who has passed half of their kithood without showing powers will get thrown in the Power stream. I am saddened to have to say this because after all, she is my kit but I wouldn`t want to have such a shame in the tribe, and many of you she-cats have been forced to do the same thing, so why would I be any different because I am a Stoneteller? Today after the daily meal she will get threwn in the lake. Orchidkit could feel Dropi pushing her so hard in the flank that she fell over. The entire clan stared at her, some even laughed at her clumsiness. She looked up to meet her mothers usual warm and loving look but all she could see was a disgusted, cold stare. She tried to breath in her mothers sent of milk and saltwater but it was long gone. She looked around panicking before the whole world started spinning around and then she everything goy black.

\- You fainted, Mistletoe carried you here. Orchidkit could hear her mother talk to her in a harsh voice, she opened her eyes and saw her mother looking away before shooting an eye at her. Eat up your vole or you wont get anything at all! This vole was caught by your sister, she even used her mindreading powers to get it! Why can`t you be more like your sister Orchidkit? Rainycloud tossed the vole to Orchidkit and walked out. Orchidkit sighed and started eating the vole. She had just finished it when Lionkit walked in.

\- Orchidkit! The whole Tribe is talking about throwing you in the lake, it can`t be true right? I don't want you to get wet and cold!

\- I think they are, mom seemed so serious! And when I looked at her she seemed mad at me!

\- Mother, mad at us? She would never be mad at us! Yes she has hissed at us when we have been too noisy or when we went swimming without her but she didn`t really mean it.

\- They said they would throw me in the Power lake after the daily meal, and I just ate my daily meal!

\- I know! We could hide! We could run away and come back at dusk!

\- What a great idea! Let`s do it! Orchidkit and Lionkit sneaked out of the Power cave, all cats had already eaten and was waiting near the Power stream. Rainycloud was talking with Dropi on which of them would be the one to throw her in the lake. Lionkit and Orchidkit sneaked behind the Power cave and started walking away from camp. There were mountains everywhere and barely any trees, it was very windy and it was almost hard to stay up, she and Lionkit both fell several times and had to help each other up. They had walked for so long and their paws and legs hurt and there were no shelter to be seen.

\- Lionkit do you think mom will be mad at us for escaping like this? Orchidkit asked Lionkit with a worried face.

\- No, not when we tell her it was for your own safety, I don't want them to throw you in the lake, you don't know how to swim yet. Orchidkit, look! A fallen tree branch! How did it get here? Nevermind, we can take shelter here! The two sisters curled up against each other in the tree branch. Now they weren`t as cold but they were starting to get hungry and homesick.

\- I want my mommy! Orchidkit cried.

\- I`m hungry and thirsty! Lionkit cried.

\- I will go out to hunt something for you Lionkit, Orchidkit said and got up, and put her paws on the branch to look up but she saw a huge lion without any mane but with big fangs stare at her.

\- GAAAAAHHH! Orchdkit screamed, and quickly got Lionkit on her feet who was half asleep. MOUNTAIN LION!

The two sisters rand and ran trying to escape the lion but it was much faster and both kits got tired and started panting and sweating.

\- Orchidkit we have to find a place to hide in! Lionkit screamed while running so fast her legs were a blurry mess.

\- But there are no such places here! And lions can climb trees AND swim! Orchidkit felt like she could just fall down dead at any moment.

\- We must... COUGH TAKE THE *PANTING* CHALLENGE! Lionkit said. Orchidkit could see that her sister was slowing down and so was she too. The lion would snatch them at any moment now! Oh, I thought fighting would be fun!

\- No Lionkit! It is too strong!

\- Do you want to die to know you didn't do anything to save yourself? Lionkits words stabbed like thorns into Orchidkits heart and brain.

\- If I had to die young, I would fight like a Lionclan warrior! Orchidkit screamed and faced the lion, so did Lionkit.

\- I can read its mind, it is going to kill us! Lionkit screamed. The big lion unsheathed its claws and managed to give a small wound to Lionkit who tried to throw herself back. Orchidkit tried to bite the lions shoulder but the lion quickly turned around and Orchidkit fell hard on the ground. She could she Lionkit using her mind-reading powers to avoid the lion and clawing and biting it but only caused small wounds. Orchidkit tried attacking the lion herself but quicky got big wounds.

\- ARGH! Lionkit growled, the lion had taken her by the scruff and threw her onto the ground. She tried getting up but just couldn't. Orchidkit felt like the entire Lionclan and Tigerclan was inside her when she jumped up to claw the lion for revenge. She was leaping up and was just about to claw the lion when it clawed her instead and she fell hard on the ground. The lion was getting closer to Lionkit who struggled to get up with what looked like a sprained leg. DONT TOUCH MY SISTER! Orchidkit thought and tried to get up but with no success. I need to save her! NOW! Suddenly the word was flashing before her eyes and she was in front of her sister. How did I do that? She thought while getting bit in the leg. Take us away, now! She thought. She got a huge headache and she was near the Power stream. Everyone looked at her and she could hear Sunset say:

\- What did I say all the time? She is a unique kitten with a unique power she just decides to show it when she really needs to! But no-one listened to her. Everything that could be heard was Rainycloud screaming over Lionkits injuries and then everything went black again.

 **SUPER MISSION, CATCH THE BIRDS**

Lionkits wounds had healed quickly, Rainycloud has spent several days taking care of her, as well as asking Tribe of endless shadows for help. Orchidblossom felt left out when her mother only cared for Lionkit, but she knew her mother was worried over her sister's injuries, after all, they were pretty serious. When Rainycloud had taken care of Lionkit for a fourth of a moon, she let Lionkit play again. Orchidblossom and Lionkit loved playing together with Mistletoes and Frostbreeze kits, Silverkit and Lizardkit. Silverkit and Lizardkit were always ready to play and were just six moons younger than Orchidkit and Lionkit. Six moons had passed since Orchidkit and Lionkit were born and both couldn`t wait until they would become apprentices. They`re mother had already let them catch small things and fight claws un-sheated and had even let Lionkit walk on patrols a couple times.


	2. orchidblossoms regrets

Chapters:

Prologue

Allegiances

Kithood

Fighting is fun!

Super mission, catch the birds

The endless hunting is lame

Overhearing is not always the best way of hearing

The war begins

Never be the same

Lionpaw is trapped

A mask on my face

Friendly killer

Falling for the ninja

Exposed with kits

Dangerous daddy

Orchidblossom, innoccent victom or murderous kittycat?

Little killer in training

Manipulative mother

One feisty ninjacat

Epilogue

PROLOGUE

In the Cave of the power a she-cat was giving birth, her ears twitching, tail moving from side to side, and elderly queens by her side. This was not her first litter so she knew what to do, yet she felt as nervous as a kitten on their apprentice ceremmony. And after a little while, two beautifoul she-kits laid on her side, one dark beige with green eyes, stripes and a small beginning of a mane, the other smaller and weaker, light beige with even lighter beige on her chest,muzzle,underbelly and a lighter beige stripe on her head and a long tail like her mother.

The entire Tribe of the powery mountain cheered when the she-cat and the elderly queens held up the kits for the tribe to see, their Stoneteller had finally given birth to her other litter! The one with mane looks so strong but the little one, will she survive? Whisper after whisper could be herd from cat to cat. Stoneteller hissed at the clan, any cat that dared to judge her kits would be threwn to the hawks. The darker one with mane got the name Lionkit after her lion-like appearence, the smaller and lighter one Orchidkit after orchids that grew outside the Power cave.

The little kits soon opened their eyes and learned how to walk and talk and their mother was so proud of them, and the little light one prooved her tribemates wrong when she ran out from Cave of power to get her fresh-kill one day. Still her life was easy and care-free, but it would not be so for wery long.

ALLEGIANCES

Tribe of powery mountain

Stoneteller

Rainycloud - Big,muscular she-cat with an unusual dappled pelt like a leopard, red gems over her body and a long tail.

Head warrior

Dropi – Grey she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes and long legs.

Warriors

Mistletoe – Small and battle-scared tom with fluffy white fur and green eyes.

Frostbreeze – Pretty, grey she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes and a black stripe over her eyes.

Blazingflame – Big,sturdy,she-cat with grey fur and big, flame-colored dots behind her ears.

Dawnheart – Small, light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Blackshadow – Big, jetblack tom with small white markings.

Nightbird – Light she-cat with black stripes.

Apprentices

Orchidpaw - small, light beige she-cat with red eyes.

Lionpaw - Big, dark beige she-cat with a lionmane.

Queens

Sunfish – Once a wery pretty she-cat with a silvery grey fur, yellow eyes and broad back and head. The eldest of the nursery queens.

Thrushleap – Small white she-cat with brown legs and tailtip. Youngest of the nursery queens.

Cloverleg – Reddish she-cat with green eyes.

Elders

Sunset - Yellow she-cat with grey eyes.

THE NINJA CATS

King

Echo – Swift and strong black tom with yellow eyes, white underbelly, paws and chest.

Queen

Mist – Beautifoul white she-cat with grey stripes and blue eyes.

Heir

Shadow – Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Lightning – Small white tom with blue eyes,black eartips, paws and tailtip.

Cloud - White she-cat with grey freckles and yellow eyes

Snow samurajs

Snow – Small, white she-cat with yellow eyes and tufted ears.

Ice – Slim white tom with a thick pelt and long legs.

Birch – Big tom with light grey fur and blue eyes

Sagesky – Big tom with white fur, a grey mask and other grey markings. Used to be a wildcat.

Shadow ninjas

Dark – Dark grey tom with a short fur and brown eyes

Star – Muscular black she-cat with battlescars

Moon - White she-cat with black spots.

Oak – Sturdy tom with long, black fur and long claws.

Wolf – Dark grey tom with white underbelly, lighter grey stripes and a canine-like body.

Sand tunnelers

Ginger- Ginger tabby she-cat.

Gorse – Sand coloured tom with short tail.

Sun – Light coloured tom with golden stripes.

Nursing dams

Dove - Pretty she-cat with thick, soft, glossy white fur, green eyes, short legs and a finely shaped head that narrows towards the muzzle.

Seniors

Boulder – Dark grey tom with long legs and both tail and ears clawn away. Oldest cat in the clan. Former shadow ninja.

SUNCLAN

Leader

Sharpstar – Big she-cat with beige fur, black stripes and sharp claws.

Deputy

Smokefur – Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat

Snowleaf - Small white she-cat with fluffy fur, one green and one blue eye, torn ears. Deaf of age.

Forestnose – Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Applepaw – Light she-cat with brown eyes.

Warriors

Whitespot – Muscular black tom with white fur on his chest and yellow eyes.

Ravenwing – Brown tabby tom with long tail.

Shivereye – Calico tom with big ears and yellow eyes.

Riverrose - Beige she-cat with green eyes.

Quietstream - Grey tabby she-cat with bue eyes.

Shyflash – Plump ginger tabby she-cat with a broad face and shoulders. Used to be a medicinecat apprentice.

Duskdrop – Dusky brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Spidertounge - Grey tabby tom with a black spot on his tounge that looks like a spider.

Queens

Kindcheek - Oriental she-cat with brown eyes.

Glossyfur – Black and white she-cat with a glossy fur.

Elders

Blossomear – White she-cat with grey and brown spots on her back and a grey muzzle of age. Oldest cat in Sunclan.

Lilysun – Grey she-cat with green eyes.

Treefoot – Reddish tom with brown eyes and long legs. Youngest of the elders.

Cats outside the clans

Queenie - Cream colored she-cat with a fluffy coat, a kittypet.

Louisia - A light gingertabby she-cat with a thick fur, a kittypet.

Smokie - An elderly tom with a grey fur and long tail, a loner.

Other animals

Teddy - Big,sturdy brown female dog with a white underbelly and a snub face. A boxer.

Lumi - Muscular brown male dog that lives with Teddy. A labrador retriever.

Daphne - A black, brown and white female dog. A Finnish hound.

Rosey - A elderly black dog that lives with Louisisa.

 **KITHOOD**

\- Can I be a tribe warrior this time? Orchidkit begged.

\- No, you can be a stinky Sunclan warrior again, Lionkit replied with a big smile on her face.

\- But I have always been a Sunclan warrior why cant I be... ARGH! Orchidkit screamed when Lionkit had tackled her down and sank her teeth into her shoulder.

\- I`m going to kill you you weak Sunclan cat! Lionkit roared with glory. I-I- need t-to get her, Orchidkit thought. But she is so much stronger than me! With all her power she kicked Lionkit hard in the guts and got up. Lionkit fell to the ground and made an `OUMPH´ sound. Orchidkit quickly got up on her hind legs with her paws in the air tready to ram them down onto Lionkit, but Lionkit quickly got up and positioned herself like Orchidkit and they rammed into each other and both fell to the ground and started clawing eachother in a big ball of fur and claws, on the top of a cave, a big she-cat with a dappled pelt was watching them with a satisfied smile.

\- That´s enough for today, clean yourselves and get some freshkill, Rainycloud said before walking into Power cave.

\- Mother obviously thinks I am the best fighter, Lionkit bragged as she was cleaning herself.

\- Nu-uh, I am the best, Orchidkit protested. From the freskill pile, their mother sighed and got up and started walking towards them.

\- Stop this fighting immidiately and get some freshkill, I think you are an amazing fighter Lionkit, so go in and eat, Orchidkit, you still have dirt under your muzzle, let me get that for you. Rainycloud bent down to lick the dirt off of Orchidkit and then walked into the Power cave to talk with Nightbird. Orchidkit sighed, doesn`t mother think I am a good fighter?

In the Power cave it was half dark as usual and a few cats where eating freshkill near the freshkill pile while talking to eachother, some had taken their prey to the warriors den. The queens enjoyed their frshkill in the nursery and Sunset ate her hare in the elders sandpit. Her mother and sister were laying near the freshkill pile talking to Nightbird and Dropi joined them. Her mother turned around and looked at Orchidkit.

\- Orchidkit what ARE you doing? Don`t stand there like you have never entered Power cabe before! Come here and enjoy the daily meal with us! Orchidkut walked towards the four cats, took a squirrel from the pile and layed down.

\- Rainycloud, have you found out their powers yet? Nightbird asked Rainycloud with a curious,tone.

\- Yes actually I have found out Lionkits.

\- OH TELL ME, TELL ME , TELL ME, WHAT IS IT!? Dropi jumped up like she had sat herself down at a hedgehog. Nightbird reacted more calmly, leaning towards Rainycloud witha a curious look.

\- She can read minds, Rainycloud answered.

\- What an amazing gift to an amazing kit, Nightbird replied. I will go rest in the warriors den with Blazingflame now, she said, walking away.

\- Oh what a unique talent! Dropi answered. I have never heard of anything like that! But you haven´t found out Orchidkits?

\- No, I haven´t, Rainycloud replied. But she is still only halfway through her second moon, there will be over three moons until she bocomes an apprentice.

\- Yes, but kits must show powers before they are three months old, and you know that if she doesn´t have any powers we have to throw her in the Stream of power?

\- Yes Dropi, I know. I made the rule myself many moons ago. And you are right. And I would certainly not want such a shame in the tribe. But as I said, give her half a moon of time. Even you know to never argue with a Stoneteller,Dropi. Rainycloud suddenly got up, and walked into her nest in the Cave of power leaving Dropi, Orchidkit, Lionkit and her almost untouched owl.

There was a long awkward silence. Orchidkit wanted to run after her mother or scream for her but her legs and mouth didnt listen. Lionkit seemed to have the same problem. Dropi looked after Rainycloud until she couldn´t be seen anymore, then she turned her head to the kits.

\- Phfft, I dont know what got into her.


End file.
